In certain display-integrated touch sensors, a display screen may overlap with a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensors. The display screen may be subject to noise from the nearby touch sensors (e.g., capacitive touch sensors). This noise is particularly apparent when the display system is updating an area of a display screen that overlaps with the touch-sensitive area that the touch sensor controller is scanning at the same time. In certain situations, this noise may have an undesirable result, such as for example a display flicker.